Lili Orwyn
Lili Orwyn is the 18-year-old protagonist of the series. She goes on adventures with her best friend, Austin Cykes. Early Life Lili was born on the alien planet of Orwyn. When she was a baby, her scientist mother sent the family (plus Lili's aunt and cousin) away to another planet to get away from the war on Orwyn, but her father was seemingly killed upon crashing onto the planet Pluto. Lili lived on Pluto with her family until she was nine years old, after which her mother once again was forced to evacuate them, this time to Earth, a bigger planet. Unbeknownst to Lili, this was because her mother had been directly responsible for the death of Pluto's leader, and Lili had had a role in it too. When Lili was ten, her older brother Jack was murdered, leaving her and her family devastated. Her mother retreated into herself and her work, leaving Lili to basically raise her younger brother David all by herself. When Lili was twelve, her mother disappeared completely, leaving her alone with her aunt, cousin, and younger brother. Soon after, her aunt and cousin moved away. Meeting Austin When Lili was fourteen, she finally started school, which is where she met Austin for the first time. The two became best friends, though Lili never told Austin that she was an alien. Personality Lili is often described as fearless, facetious, and unpredictable. She loves to tease people and assign them nicknames, and occasionally she upsets them because she has no concept of tact. She is also described as weird, and she has no qualms with making jokes about serious things. Despite this, she despises killing and will only ever kill in self-defence or defence of others. Lili is a great advocate for The Standard Rule and cannot stand it when people forget it, especially Austin, whom she has told it to many times. Love Interests Austin Cykes Austin has had a crush on Lili for at least two years, a fact she is oblivious to. Austin often drops hints--from subtle to very obvious--but Lili has never caught on. They got together after Jolyon helped Lili realized that she liked Austin back. Decima Lili and Decima met when the latter successfully proved the former innocent of murder. A short while later, they went out for dinner and ended up kissing, to Austin's disappointment. They became a couple shortly after but broke up amicably when they realised that they worked better as friends. Octavia Blackwood Octavia was sent to kidnap Lili by the former's parents but Lili instead seduced Octavia and the two slept together. The next morning, Octavia, stunned by how much trust Lili had placed in her that night, tried to leave without completing her mission, but Lili managed to draw the truth from her, before she quickly left. They didn't see each other again until Octavia returned to Lili's home a few nights later and they slept together again. They had about six of these hookups but never became an official couple. Flare Forsyth It has been hinted several times that Flare has a small crush on Lili, but it is clear that Lili does not reciprocate, nor is she aware of said crush. Jolyon Queen Jolyon and Lili met when the latter was visiting the former's mentor: Decima. Jolyon asked Lili out a few days later and Lili accepted, again to Austin's disappointment. However, the relationship didn't last very long; Jolyon realised quickly that Lili actually had feelings for Austin, even if she wasn't aware of it yet. So he happily broke off the relationship and advised Lili to pursue Austin, making her realise for the first time that she liked Austin back. This kickstarted Lili and Austin's romantic relationship. Trivia *A running gag throughout the series is Lili assigning nicknames to everyone she works with, causing some confusion and annoyance.